¡Adelante!
by Lena-kun
Summary: Reto literario - Kira centric - Situado después de la pelea por defender Karakura Pequeños spoilers, nada serio. "Pero Kira no podía dejar de pensar que su división probablemente se mereciese a alguien, a otro Taicho mejor. Alguien como Ichimaru Gin…


RETO LITERARIO PARA LENA-KUN.

**Fandom: Bleach.**

**Claim: Kira centric.**

**Géreno: General.**

**Rating: K**

**Palabras: misión, Ichimaru Gin, Sake.**

**Tema: Kira como Taicho de la 3º división.**

**Situación: Después de la lucha contra los arrancars. [Spoilers mínimos]**

**Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes son míos. La idea es un reto impuesto por Carlos... ¡Espero que disfrutes con el fic!**

* * *

**  
**

_**¡Adelante!**_

Kira suspiró con pesadez y se ajustó mejor el haori de capitán de la 3º división. Alzó la vista y observó los inmaculados portones del 1º escuadrón, intimidándose inmediatamente, y sintiendo como se le revolvían las entrañas y como el estómago se le encogía de puro nervio. Como un tic nervioso, se reajustó el haori, cuidando de que el forro amarillo pálido quedase impecable tras la abrumadora tela blanca.

_Sí… tan abrumadora como lo que simbolizaba._

Y el mundo se le cayó al imaginarse sus nuevas obligaciones.

No es que él fuese débil, ni mucho menos. No lo era, lo sabía. Lo había demostrado en muchas **misiones, **y en momentos que no lo eran. Había afrontado la traición de su Taicho y había liderado la 3ª como Fukutaicho, con una calma y serenidad envidiables. Incluso había desarrollado el bankai en la tremenda lucha contra los Arrancares.

… _Lo que me ha llevado a esto.  
_Suspiró otra vez, sintiendo como se ahogaba al recordar el peso de la palabra Taicho.

Realmente, en su interior, se sentía orgulloso de si mismo, pero no podía dejar de pensar que su división probablemente se mereciese a alguien, a otro Taicho mejor.

_Alguien como __**Ichimaru Gin**__…_

Sacudió la cabeza con brío, intentando eliminar esos pensamientos que habían echado raíces en su mente. La sacudió con más fuerza, parando de repente y apoyándose en una pared con la piel verdosa.

_Ugh… ahora estoy mareado…_

Esos pensamientos iban a matarle.

No podía dejar de compararse con él. Lo hacía de forma inconsciente y casi obsesiva. La calma de Gin, su andar elegante, su forma de hablar casi burlona… no tenían comparación con él. Con su manera de hablar torpe y tímida, con su carácter débil y sumiso y sus pasos lentos e indecisos, miedosos, su clara mirada azul asustada e inferior.

¿A quién quería engañar? Incluso con todo lo que pasó, su ex-Taicho le seguía superando en todo.

-¿A qué adivino lo que piensas? –comentó una suave voz a su espalda. Kira se giró con brusquedad, quedándose cara a cara con Matsumoto Rangiku, Fukutaicho de la 10ª y su compañera de bebida y penas.

-R-Rangiku-san… ¿No deberías estar en la reunión de Fukutaichos? –preguntó, mientras los latidos de su corazón se regulaban del susto que se acababa de pegar.

-Bah… ya lo sabes, son un coñazo. –comentó despreocupadamente, con un ademán de mano, mientras que a Kira se le resbalaba una gotita de sudor por la frente- Y no me cambies de tema. Sé lo que estas pensando –le acusó, señalándole con el dedo. Kira empezó a ponerse nervioso- Pensabas en Gin ¿Cierto?

La miró con duda, mientras sentía el drástico cambio de tono en su voz. Ella también lo había pasado mal. Los dos eran cómplices en esa tristeza, ambos tenían el corazón destrozado y un permanente sentimiento de traición clavado en el alma. Quizá por eso la valoraba tanto.

-Hicimos lo correcto –murmuró, mirando al horizonte, donde se extendía el Rukongai. El ambiente mutó a uno más pesado e incómodo, más nostálgico.- Y tú no deberías comerte el coco con eso en un día tan especial como este –sonrió, y esa cálida sonrisa amiga empatizó con él, consiguiendo que la devolviese el gesto.

La batalla contra los arrancares no solo había sido dura físicamente. Él y Matsumoto se habían enfrentado contra sus miedos y dudas, encarnados en el traidor que un día ocupó un lugar privilegiado en su corazón.

Y le habían vencido.

_**Literalmente.**_

Dos espadas clavadas en dos puntos mortales del cuerpo y su eterna sonrisa cínica grabada a fuego en sus mentes, incluso en el lecho de muerte.

Y ahora, esas dudas y miedos se reencarnaban otra vez en sus pensamientos. Y a estos no les podía vencer de una estocada.

-Ey, Kira, te voy a decir algo –Matsumoto clavó sus ojos en los de él- Tú no eres Gin. Y nunca lo serás, para bien o para mal –comentó. Kira se encogió mentalmente, mientras la chica suspiraba ante ese hecho- Y no debes parecerte a él en ningún sentido. No vale la pena que le des vueltas a tus pensamientos con frases como "Él fue mejor", "Seguro que él no habría hecho eso" porque ya da igual, no importa. –Frunció el ceño ante la cabizbaja impresión de depresión de su amigo- ¡Ponte firme! –ordenó. Kira obedeció rápidamente- Levanta la cabeza, mira con decisión al frente –señaló ante la puerta de la 1º- Arrasa por donde pases, deja huella, haz ruido, porque tú eres Kira Izuru, Taicho de la 3º división y todos deben saber que llegas pisando fuerte –cerró la mano en un puño y la levantó, dando énfasis a sus palabras. A Kira se le resbaló una gota por la nuca- Así que si tienes tiempo de preocuparte por si eres mejor o peor que un traidor, utilízalo para cuidar y mejorar a tu división. –Le sonrió y caminó hacia delante, justo cuando las pisadas de los demás Taichos se comenzaban a sentir ya. Se paró un momento y, sin volverse, murmuró las últimas palabras.

-Y por lo que más quieras… _nunca sigas el ejemplo de Gin._

Antes de que el rubio pudiese responder, el resto de Taichos llegaron a su altura.

-¡No lo olvides nunca, _**todos estamos contigo**_! –y giró la esquina. La dio las gracias mentalmente por las palabras y prestó atención al resto de Taichos, los cuales se agolparon a su alrededor, sonriéndole y dándole buena suerte.

-Matsumoto tiene razón –concedió el pequeño capitán de la 10º- todos estamos contigo, Izuru.

-¡Claro! –le palmeó afablemente la espalda Ukitake- ¡Ya verás que bien, ser Taicho es genial!

-Luego iremos a celebrarlo –comentó Shunsui, mientras su mente volaba a la que sería aquella noche.

-¡Y tendrás que luchar conmigo! –exclamó impetuoso Zaraki. Kira se alejó disimuladamente de él.

Komamura le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de apoyo, mientras Soifong sonreía fugazmente. La enhorabuena de Byakuya, leve y volátil como la brisa, le hizo abrir los ojos de sorpresa. Las puertas de abrieron y los Taichos entraron ocupando sus respectivos lugares, con Kira clavado sin poder moverse. Genryusai llamó la atención.

-¡Os presento, al nuevo Taicho del 3º escuadrón de protección! –le miró con fijeza e intensidad, y Kira sintió de pronto que sabía porque él era el Sotaicho- ¡Izuru Kira!

Oir su nombre fue como un resorte que le obligó a volver al mundo. Dudó. ¿Debía seguir adelante? Miró a su alrededor, viendo las caras alegres y comprensivas de sus compañeros. Y lo recordó.

_**¡Todos estamos contigo!**_

Claro que lo estaban. Él lo sabía, lo sentía. Y después de todo, sintió que podría hacer cualquier cosa, incluso liderar la 3º división, incluso superar a Ichimaru Gin. Sintió que podría atravesar las dos filas que los Taichos formaban, con firmeza y determinación. Y dio el primer paso hacia lo que sería su nueva vida y, por una vez, sintió que la desesperación de la caléndula le abandonaba y la fe y esperanza en si mismo crecía.

Porque todos estaban con él…

… y porque después iría con Shunsui a tomar un buen **sake**.

_¡Adelante!_

_XXX_

* * *

N. autora.

Bueno, dudo que sea así como terminen con Gin, pero algo tenía que poner... y la verdad, esta idea no me desagradaba nada. Aunque repito, no será así... (Todos medio muertos, Vizards por todas partes... cof cof...)

En fin, es un simple reto que me pusieron y creo que me quedó... decente o.o Por eso lo subí (aunque ni pensaba hacerlo, la verdad...) Siempre me ha gustado Kira y creo que es un personaje muy realista. Es uno de los que mejor me caen. (Sobre todo, después de explicar su espada... dios, que flipada *W*)

Pues eso, si quieren dejar review, encantada ^o^ Sino... por lo menos, me alegro que hayan perdido su tiempo leyéndome ^^.

By: Lena-kun.


End file.
